User blog:Holokami/Power Tiers: Capability
- Any & all ideas welcome! These tiers represent the capability of a power or character, for tiers which define scope see here: Scope Tiers Introduction The following is a set of tiers defining an overview of capability put together by a handful of users. This tier is what you might call the tier of "hax", as raw, destructive, power isn't taken into account. It's worth noting characters/power in the same tier might not be similar in scope. It's equally worth noting that characters in higher tiers on this tier list generally have a significant, is not complete advantage over those in the tiers below them, regardless of scope. Explanation This set of tiers and the scope tiers are in no way official tiers by the Superpower Wiki, and was instead a project by a handful of users. Ideas and "micro tiers" from within the sheets of powers have also been taken into account, and pooled into the whole of this tier. Do not take the specific placement of certain powers to display the tier as the absolute tier of that power in accordance with these tiers. A power exists in a position because of its "base entry level" capabilities, as it may have more complex abilities which cause it to be essentially another power or tier entirely, sort of a "what's the first thing you can do with this power?" idea. Scale the character's/power's capabilities against these tiers, not the placement of the specific power. Tiers 'Tier 10 - Macroscopic' Tier 10-C: Limited Control - Capability to simply pull and push one or more objects, through supernatural or physical means, as with mittens. This could be as simple as pushing another person, or even two people, away from you with your arms, in a normal human capacity. Tier 10-B: Minor Control - Capability to crush, lift, pull, and push one or more objects, through supernatural or physical means, as with mittens. Tier 10-A: Basic Control - Capability to bind, choke, crush, lift, maneuver, pull, and push one or more objects, through supernatural or physical means as with hands. Can break an object into pieces. 'Tier 9 - Precision' Tier 9-C: Precision Control - Capability of basic control, but to a more precise level as if one was using pincers/precision tools. Control over movement and position is to the centimetre/half centimetre scale. Can granulate objects into gravel sized objects, and control those individual. Dismemberment, and a very rough cutting can be achieved. Tier 9-B: Advanced Control - Capability of precision control, but to a finer, more precise level as if one was using pincers/precision tools. Control over movement and position is to the millimetre scale. Can granulate objects, and control those granules individual. Cutting can be achieved to a finer degree. Tier 9-A: Expert Control - Capability of precision control, but to a greater extent. Control over movement and position is to the tenth of a millimetre scale. Can granulate objects to a much finer powder allowing for disintegration, and can control each particle of that powder individually. Surgery can be performed at this level, and the properties of some things can be manipulated at to basic level. 'Tier 8 - Microscopic' Tier 8-C: Cellular Control - Capability beyond expert control and normal naked-eye vision. Control over movement and position is hundredths of a millimetre, to a micrometer scale. Can disintegrate objects at to such a fine degree, it may appear they melted. The major technique to come at this level is cell manipulation. A lot of bacteria also fall into this scale. Tier 8-B: Organelle Control - Capability of control to the tenths and hundredths of a micrometer, granting control over viruses, organelles, cytoplasm, and the cytoskeleton. Tier 8-A: DNA/Molecular Control - Capability of control to the nanometer scale, granting control over DNA, amino acids, molecules, and compounds. 'Tier 7 - Picoscopic' Tier 7-D: Atomic Control - Capability of control from the tenth of a nanometer to tenth of a picometer scale, allowing for control over atoms. Tier 7-C: Subatomic Control - Capability of control from the hundredth of a picometer to tenth of a femtometer scale, allowing for control over protons and neutrons. Tier 7-B: Point Particle Control - Capability of control of multiple tenths of a femto meter and lower, allowing for control over elementary particles, and the likes of spiritual particles, and other things. However, at this scale, "size" isn't really applicable. Tier 7-A: Energy Control - Capability of control of energy. past this point!! 'Tier 6 - Quantum' Tier 6-C: Quantum Control - Capability to manipulate quantum physics, a branch of physics that explains the behaviour of matter and its interactions with energy on the scale of atoms and subatomic particles. Tier 6-B: Time Control - Capability to manipulate, distort or bend the space-time continuum, the fabrics of reality in which all exist in. Space-time serves as the boundary of existence, separating different realities and timelines and keeping them flowing properly; distorting this boundary can cause devastating effects, causing timelines to become fluid, even destroying all the world. Tier 6-A: All Dimensions - Capability to manipulate, destroy, and create greater spatial and temporal dimensions than 3-D space, such as 4-D space and above. 'Tier 4 - Laws' Tier 4-C: Law Bending - Capability to twist the laws of nature/science, physical, magical, psionic, etc, laws. The user is still within the laws of nature/science or the physical laws. Tier 4-B: Law Breaking - Capability to defy the laws of nature/science, physical, magical, psionic, etc, laws to perform phenomenal powers. Making the impossible the possible such as dividing zero, walking on water or create ice from water by applying heat. Tier 4-A: Law Creation - Capability to create, recreate, write or rewrite the laws of nature/science, physical, magical, psionic, etc, laws to their command and/or desire. They would need to become a higher being to perform this power. 'Tier 3 - Reality' Tier 3-C: Reality Warping - Capability to create, change, destroy, or even alter reality through some mechanism, be it faith, dreams, emotions, magic, or words, etc. Tier 3-B: Mentifery - Capability to create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it, directly achieving any desired change on thought alone, both rational and irrational alike, unhindered by the need for templates, materials, or proxies. Mentifery is both Reality Warping's strongest form and purest expression. Tier 3-A: Existence Manipulation - Capability to possess a degree control of a given existence, or existence as a whole, and can bring certain things into existence, freely manipulate all existing things, and return them to nothingness once their purpose is extinguished. 'Tier 2 - True Fundamentals' Tier 2-C: Conceptual - Capability to manipulate all existent concepts, change concepts and their definition, create new ones by warping a universal ideas or create one out of nothing. A concept is an idea/definition for anything concrete or abstract (E.g.: Concept of Time and Concept of Space) in the universe. By creating a concept, the user is able to define its fundamental bases and apply it for several ways or change existent concepts like reality or energy to enhance it or decrease its effects in various scales. Tier 2-B: Principle - Capability to manipulate all existent principles. Principle are the building blocks of concepts, the basis and foundation for every concept that exists or doesn't exist. This level is very basic, as principles are fundamental truths. Tier 2-A: Axiomatic - Capability to manipulate axioms, statements, facts, or rules that are self-evident and true, from which the rest of a system, - whether it be an argument, a mathematical system, the laws of physics or more - emerges from. If principles are fundamental truths, axioms are the points from which those truths come to be. 'Tier 1 - Indeterminate' Tier 1: Indeterminate - Capability to manipulate that which is "deeper" and more bizarre than axioms. Such capability is completely indeterminate, and exactly what this is is unknown. 'Tier 0 - Almighty' Tier 0-B: Nigh-Omnipotence - That which exists beyond the indeterminate, at a level that is above everything, and functions deeper than anything, but not omnipotent, through either lacking something, or simply because an omnipotent already exists. Tier 0-A: Omnipotence - All-power, boundless; that which exists at a level that is above everything, and functions deeper than anything. They are unmatched by anything, and are impossible to define or describe. Category:Blog posts Category:Information